Erin
she/her • erin • mud/night/ice • HEDGEHOG DRAGON Appearance Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Personality Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Relationships Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Name: Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Trivia - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Erin, the over-spiked dragonet. 'Erinaceous - (adj.) of, pertaining to, or resembling a hedgehog. ' yay!!!!! spikey dragon!!! giving dragons human names is fun owu ref by me on fr -For the Weird word based contest- Appearance -MudWing/NightWing/IceWing -Hybrid defect that caused her to have an excessive amount of spikes on her back -Theme colors: Brown, white, black -Small and cute baby -Patches of black scales covering her white scales that look like ink was spilled on her -Many, MANY (IceWing + NightWing type) spikes that fill the top of her back and down her tail -Spikes are shades of brown -Bright blue eyes that are filled with ADORABLENESS and HAPPINESS Erin's an interesting hybrid. Actually, an interesting tribrid. She's mixed of MudWing, NightWing, and IceWing tribes. She's mostly MudWing, coming from her purebred MudWing father, and the rest is split between NightWing and IceWing coming from her hybrid mother. She looks like a jumbled mess of the tribes. She doesn't have a specific balance of features. Her build is mostly spiky IceWing combined with stocky MudWing. Her coloration of mainscales has splotches of NightWing black and subtle bits of dark, forest green. It looks like ink was spilled all over her body. Her icy spikes are ranging shades of brown from dark to light. On most of the spikes the shades go from light to dark, but a few are reversed, making them look lightly out-of-place. Her spikes run from the top of her head to the tip of her tail. Erin has an abnormal amount of spikes, and her mother says she reminds her of a hedgehog with the amount of spikes she has. That is where her name derived from, the word "erinaceous", which means "of, pertaining to, or resembling a hedgehog." Her eyes are a bright, slightly soft blue. A little darker than baby blue. Smile, you'll feel better!! Personality -Cheerful and energetic -Pouty when she asks for food and she's given the answer of No -Loves to climb things -Doesn't go to school yet quote History beep quote Trivia beep quote Gallery beep quote Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX) Category:MudWings Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Work In Progress